


Fatal Domination

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Vocaloid
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Death, Except for Manhoe and Joe Sue, F/M, Jacking off, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, No characters belong to us, Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Smut, Violence, and Manhoe's gang of criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manhoe wants to destroy the world because he kept getting fired and wanted revenge.  Together, Star Lord, Hatsune Miku, Link, Jake G, and Light Yagami must team up to stop Manhoe before he gets his hands on the Death Note that’s in the Death Star.





	Fatal Domination

Manhoe paced around the office, taking a drag from a cigarette every few seconds, worried about what would happen when Bowser came back. 

Bowser had called Manhoe into his office about 10 minutes ago. He had no idea why Bowser wanted him, but he knew it wouldn’t be good based on the tone of his voice.

Suddenly, Bowser snatched the door handle and slams the door, wide open. Bowser had used his mighty dragon tales penis to smash the door open since his penis has an abnormal hand growing out of it. Manhoe could feel himself wanting to piss himself yet a bit erect since he had always found his boss to be quite scrumptious. 

Manhoe was suddenly overcome with the need to take Bowser’s magnum dong in his mouth. He was hoping that if he gave his boss a blowjob, he wouldn’t have to worry about being fired. Deciding it was the best thing to do, Manhoe walked towards Bowser and started to kiss him. 

Startled by Manhoe’s actions, Bowser yelped, which allowed Manhoe to slip his tongue into the giant turtle’s mouth. It only took Bowser a second to realize what his employee was doing. Not liking having someone else’s tongue in his mouth, he bit down on Manhoe’s tongue, causing it to bleed a bit. Being the one to yelp in surprise this time, Bowser took this to his advantage and put his tongue down Manhoe’s thrussy. Moaning with the feel of Bowser’s moist tongue down his throat, Manhoe reached down to unbutton Bowser’s pantaloons.

“Whoa now, aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves now?” Bowser asked in a deep, sexy voice. 

“We aren’t going fast enough,” Manhoe said with a smirk. At those words, Bowser got a painful erection. Noticing this, Manhoe finished taking off Bowser’s pants and underwear. With Bowser’s throbbing cock now out. Manhoe grabbed it and started to rub it. 

He stayed like that for a while, just stroking Bowser’s giant lizard dick. After a few minutes of that, Bowser started to get restless and started to push Manhoe’s mouth towards his dick, which was already starting to leak juices. As soon as he had his mouth around the tip of Bowser’s hot cock, there was a loud bang. Scared, Bowser turned so fast that his dick wacked Manhoe in the face.

The door yet again has been forced open but by a smaller Bowser. Oh shit, it’s Bowser Jr, Bowser’s toddler son who should not be seeing this at all. The small Bowser is terrified by the kinky situation in front of him. 

This enrages the baby turtle demon and he shouts towards his sexy ass dad, “Dad you fucking cuck, mom will divorce you for sure!!!!!” Bowser Jr then runs out of the office crying and Bowser is so humiliated that his then erect cock goes soft. 

Filled with rage, Bowser quickly tries to get his clothes back on and chase after his son before he could snitch on him. A disappointed Manhoe looks up at his boss and whimpers before asking, “No cummies for me daddy?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M NOT YOUR DADDY AND YOU’RE FIRED NOW MANHOE,” Bowser shouts at Manhoe as he starts to run after his son.

Heartbroken and devastated at losing not only his lover, but his job as well, Manhoe sits on the office floor and cries for a few minutes before gathering himself and getting dressed. He walks back to his classroom to collect all of his teaching items. It took him only a few minutes to get everything because all he had was a few posters, some comic books, and a picture of his favorite student that he liked to look at at night ;)

Crying on his way out of the school building, he ran into his former co-worker, Mr. Joe Sue. Even though Manhoe had a thing for his old boss, he couldn’t help but find Mr. Joe Sue incredibly hot and sexy.

“Oh hey, Manhoe! Where are ya heading with that box of stuff?” Mr. Joe Sue asked curiously. “Wanna go grab a bite to eat at Taco Bell?” 

Even though Manhoe found Mr. Joe Sue attractive he was almost envious of him. Manhoe knows that Bowser favorites Mr. Joe Sue and would never fire him. Although, Manhoe couldn’t hate Mr. Joe Sue, he saw something special in him.

“Sure why the fuck not?” 

Mr. Joe Sue could tell that there was something wrong and he felt bad for Manhoe. “What’s going on Manhoe?” 

Just as Mr. Joe Sue asks this and looks at the box full of shit he then realizes, Manhoe was fired. “Oh crap Manhoe I didn’t know this happened...again, but how about going to Taco Bell to make you feel better?” Manhoe could only look down at his box full of useless shit and just cry.

“Oh Manhoe don’t cry! This happens to the best of us!” Mr. Joe Sue tries his best to reassure Manhoe. To his dismay, Manhoe could only think about his box and his many failing jobs, now this one as well. 

Manhoe then looks at Mr. Joe Sue, “You know what I’m starting to believe there is a God and he just hates me.”

“Well God could be a woman you kn-” 

“Shut the fuck up and let’s just go get some tacos and spread some beans all over the bathroom like always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope that you enjoyed the read and will come back for the next chapter! If you would like to keep up to date with the fanfic you can follow our blog @ arsenic-contestant.tumblr.com where we post each chapter, art for each chapter, as well as regular updates on when the next chapter will be updated!


End file.
